otherfaithfandomcom-20200214-history
Neve Winter
__TOC__ Neve Winter is part of the Verzsou Triad. She is a daughter of the Ophelia and is almost identical to her mother. She is also a spirit of snow. She is Aster Aira's younger sister and Casimir's owner. Romantically she is paired with Alice 60. Her relationship with Casimir also creates the Verzsou White line of spirits. Neve is the first of the Triad to leave the reincarnation loop, removed from it by Alice 60. She is the wearer of the garment Orreine, a dress created by the Ophelia and Clarene. She occasionally uses the name Orreine for herself. She also wields the one-handed sword Étoile while within the loop. Appearance Neve resembles her mother, with long dark hair and pale skin. Like her brother Aster, however, she has a more base form, in which she exists as water and ice. Similar to Aster, she is able to swirl and manipulate her body at will in such a state. This pure form is rarely seen, associated mostly with extreme emotional distress or anger. Neve appears most often as a young teenage girl. She is wiry, sometimes bordering on delicate. She is seen in the dark colors her mother favors, though Neve prefers comfortable clothes made for physical activity. Rather, to display her lineage, she wears a silver chain necklace. She prefers sensible clothing, due to her accompanying or taking Casimir on various expeditions. Throughout the Triad's loop Neve goes through the same life cycles that the other spirits in Verzsou Triad do, with only her black hair and blue eyes keeping consistent. When wearing Orreine, she is clad in pure white light, hinting at her snow associations. The dress becomes white and blue when worn by Neve, and Neve is also able to wear the tiara marking her as a daughter of the Ophelia. However, due to the dress's unfortunate effect, Neve rarely willingly dons the garment. Personality Pre-Loop Neve is originally charming and friendly, similar to her brother. She lacks the cunning and cut-throat manipulation of her brother, though. She is pampered and constantly guarded by Casimir. She views Casimir as her closest friend and confidant, and her kindness and compassion is shaped in part from spending time with the giant spirit. She has a deep love for the people she is put in charge of in North-South and studies to be a good leader, though she never takes the throne due to her death. In-Loop Neve becomes gradually withdrawn and quiet while experiencing the loop. She occasionally experiences severe breakdowns and lashes out, either at Aster or Casimir. The loop inflicts a great deal of emotional trauma on Neve, exponentially increasing that which she underwent when Aster originally killed her. She seeks to murder Aster in revenge in multiple lives. Her anger is said to affect how the loop interprets and re-interprets their shared lives, creating a feedback of more anger and pain for Neve. She is eventually able to remember the entirety of their lives while experiencing the loop and works to stop the cycle of pain and trauma that the Triad undergoes. This is largely successful, though in part because her brother does not remember his first murder of his younger sister. As the loop stabilizes Neve becomes more stable as well, though she is still incredibly quiet and withdrawn compared to her previous personality. Post-Loop When out of the loop, Neve continues to be very withdrawn. She slowly begins opening up as she makes friends in the West and integrates more fully into that world, but she never returns to her previous charming personality. Instead, she remains restrained and only opens up completely with Casimir, Aster, and her lover Alice 60. She makes friends in a variety of Courts and Houses, however, and becomes a well-loved spirit. She has a gentleness her mother the Ophelia does not necessarily possess. Relationships the Ophelia : Main Article: Ophelia the Ophelia is Neve's mother; though Neve is never adopted by the Ophelia, she has unclaimed residency in House Hull. She has a cordial relationship with her mother, and she likely influenced the Ophelia to adopt Aster into her House. Neve's descendants are allowed residency in House Hull or citizenship in North-South. the Laetha : Main Article: Laetha Neve has limited interaction with the Firebird, though what interaction they have is tinted with mutual disgust. Neve's relationship with other Laethas is more friendly, with Asier speaking well of the girl and helping Casimir and Neve patch up after the loop. She also watches over the Verzsou Red descendants that take devotion to the Laetha and appeals for their well being when necessary. Aster Aira : Main Article: Aster Aira Aster is Neve's sister, being born the older sibling in North-South. He is also her sibling through his adoption by the Ophelia. Aster views his sister as unfairly beloved, though Neve is largely unaware of his hostility and adores her brother for his intellect and fighting ability. She later returns his murderous intentions, traumatized by Aster's murders and manipulation. The two eventually bond near the end of the loop, remembering the lives they shared in which they were able to find peace, and outside of the loop the two live together as close siblings. Neve is seen as the wiser of the siblings and gives her brother advice, especially as it relates to Casimir. Casimir : Main Article: Casimir Casimir is Neve's guardian spirit, seeking to protect her from harm. During some lives in the loop, the two are lovers, though their relationship is always short-lived and at times horrifically dysfunctional. The two fit better as friends. Casimir is the only spirit that Neve feels completely comfortable with and regularly confides in. Casimir is also receptive to Neve's powerful energy and magic, and being near the man keeps her powers from getting out of control (in a relationship known as Companionship). Neve is Casimir's master, as he serves her as both a servant and guard. She views her position as a master as a care-taking role, and she attempts to balance their relationship with necessary orders and appropriate freedom. Alice 60 : Main Article: Alice Alice 60 is the android who rescues Neve from the loop. 60 immediately falls in love with Neve when pulling her from the loop, but she keeps a distance from Neve. Neve pursues the android later on and courts her. The two have a quiet but loving relationship. Orreine Orreine is the sacred garment made by the Clarene and Ophelia as an experiment, due to the success of Bysiri. It is intended to assist Neve in recovering from the trauma of the loop, but it instead increases her powers over snow and drives her mad. This leads her to killing her brother and Casimir in increasingly brutal ways until the dress is removed. The dress, as with Bysiri, has its own consciousness. This is likely what leads Neve, and those who wear the dress, to the cruelty they enact upon others. As with Bysiri, Orreine is sometimes called a 'wedding dress' by the Clarene, the term referencing the 'marriage' of what the Clarene sees as Neve's conflicting sides. Orreine is occasionally worn by other spirits, notably the Dierne. the Dierne is the only spirit who is not possessed by Orreine when wearing it. The garment is kept in a glass case in the Clarene's House of Artifacts, mostly to keep spirits from donning the garment and being possessed. Honoring Neve WinterCategory:Spirits The following are suggestions of offerings to Neve Winter or actions that can be done in her honor. * Flowers, especially aconite, asphodel, white chrysanthemum, columbine, snowdrop, white hibiscus, moonflower * Cold water * White cloth * Volunteer at a domestic abuse shelter * Learn about important, under-discussed women in history * Visit somewhere cold and snowy